Chapter 1 sasuke returns
by narutoninja12
Summary: Chapter 1 when sasuke returns dont miss it its awesome and they are grown up too.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke returns

Uzumaki Naruto was on his way back from a simple 'one-nin required' C-rank escort mission. He felt rather stupid for having to do it; being that he is now a Jounin. He was still a half-day's easy travel from entering Konoha's main gates. It was these boring times that his thoughts would wonder to his 'fallen' best friend. Though he knew he should have been thinking of his ANBU exam; which was to come in a few days time. Instead; he was thinking of Uchiha Sasuke. 

He had barely seen him in the last 4 years. He hate the Uchiha for abandoning their village, and Team 7. Kakashi-Sensei wasn't the same. He had gone back to doing ANBU missions after the fallout of his first and only team he had passed and taken on.. He then had decided against taking on another group of Genin. 

Naruto's mind like always, returned to the raven haired boy. The few times that the rivals-best friends had seen each other since he left had been tainted with blood and pain from himself, and his comrades. These experiences; would ultimately turn later into nightmares and unspoken pain, for all involved.

At the current moment, Naruto was in mid memory of there last encounter from three months ago. 'Did he really have to go to stage two... he was already kicking their ass's almost single handedly; until i showed up.' Being as self centered as the enemy-friend, Naruto forgot that Kiba and Shino arrived with him.

But wait; pulling him back into reality. Naruto saw movement up ahead. He stealthily move forward, as all good ninja do. He got closer, slowly; foot by foot, inch by inch. 3 shuriken spread out in his left fingers, and a kunai the size of his forearm in the other. 'Sasuke!' Naruto yelled internally to himself, shocked at the realization of who it was. Sasuke was dirty, and cover in blood from head to toe... most of it, not his own. He was sitting propped up against one of Konoha's massive trees; his head resting against a patch of moss. He was wearing Orochimaru like clothing. He's eyes were like a cold placid lake, black and unreadable; staring off into nothingness. Naruto slowed his pace more. After what seemed like 15 minutes of searching for signs of a trap.

His tone was unconcerned though the word acted like he should be. "Are you ok?" Sasuke didn't stir, or move as Naruto closed the gap. He came into the tiny clearing; revealed himself, as he moved to a save distance from the Uchiha. "Why are you here?" he growled. "Are you finally done? Have you completed your ambitions, being your reason for betraying Konoha for?... Have you killed your psychotic brother? Sasuke, well have you?-" His voice still low, and angry.

His last question finally getting a reaction from the injured traitor. "No, but i did hear you 20 minutes ago stomping through the forest. And you call yourself a Jounin." He replied evenly with an unemotional tone, then smirked. Sasuke continued his 1000 yard stare into oblivion; all the while, not looking at his once 'Closest Friend.'

Naruto was confused; his voice still low. "Then why are you here?" 

Sasuke didn't mean to answer by doubled over in pain. He grabbed his toned abdomen, "Orochimaru is suppose to take over my body in a week.-" He couldn't finish with his excruciating explanation. Sasuke leaned away from Naruto and puked up something purple, and chunky. "As you can see most of the preparations are finished!" Naruto could hear him, but it had come through clenched teeth.

Naruto moved closer. He put his weapons away into their appropriate pockets, being that Sasuke was in no condition to attack him. "So, you want Konoha to take you back! With open arms and fix the broken body that- you yourself-Fucked up... Huh?" he barked, growing in anger as time ticked by.

"Yeah, something like that..." Sasuke answered with an even tone and a smirk.

"Sakura almost died the last time we saw you. And now you want Tsunade and her to save you? You're one sick fucker-"

Sasuke spat out barely above a whisper, "Fine, leave! Then i can die in peace!" His face paling, and still masked as ever. He visibly relaxed while moving his head up to look at the cloudless blue sky.

"I should kill you! You have caused enough trouble here." Sasuke shrugged. "Ok fine, can you walk Asshole?... Tsunade can figure this out herself. Hopefully it will involve some form or another of Torture." he laughed obnoxiously.

Ignoring the last comment. "No Dobe!-"

"Don't you dare call me a Dobe-" 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke returns Chapter 2

Continuing on as if he wasn't interrupted. "No, I can't walk... I'm in chakra depletion... and I'm dying." Sasuke managed to say barely audible between vomit cycles of the purple liquidize potion. Naruto griped Sasuke wrist and started to maneuver him onto his back, piggy-back style.

"How do i know that your really Naruto, and not one of Orochimaru's henchmen taking me back?...Huh?"

"Ask me a quest, Fucker!" came the reply.

"What was Kakashi-Sensei's first test? What did it entail, and what was the meaning behind it?"

"First, I think it's funny that you'd chose that one... and like I'd remember. Second, like you could resist if i was an impostor set on taking you back!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Humor me!"

"Fine Um...oh yeah, survival training with the stupid bells... it was suppose to teach us teamwork. That's when i first started thinking of you not only as a rival, but also as a friend. Are you satisfied Baka?"

"Naruto, I..." It scared Naruto... Sasuke had never been one to hesitate when speaking his mind. "I'm sorry!" Or for that matter, apologize to anyone for anything!

Naruto stopped mid step, "If your the real Sasuke...tell me what happen the day we were put into Team 7?"

"A Baka-genin leaned back in his chair. He inadvertently knocked you into me. We Kissed in front of the whole class, including Iruka. They all saw it. Plus, Sakura and the rest of my stupid fan club kicked your ass for stealing my first kiss." he amusingly huffed, but turned into a cough.

Naruto shook his head at the memory. "i know you wouldn't have told that to anyone...Hey Asshole?"

"Yeah, Dobe?"

tauntingly, "I think you liked it?".

"Fuck off!" Naruto laughed, his anger had left him. He wasn't one to hold grudges.

Naruto had not laughed like that, or been this happy; since before Sasuke had left. He finally had his best friend back. "Sasuke?"

"What now...? You going to tell me you're gay, or Sakura married Lee and had 5 kids in the 4 years, or something?"

"No, It's not that... she was suppose to go on their first date yesterday, though. I'll have to figure what happen when we get back."

Sasuke was shocked. "What? Your kidding? She caved to Lee?" his voice rose at the last word.

"No, I'll explain later... it's just nice having you back, okay. So, lets just go home, alright?"

'HOME' Sasuke thought to himself. ' I've missed that damn place!'

Naruto jumped onto the closest tree branch. Sasuke squeezed harder around Naruto's shoulders, not only so he wouldn't fall. But because at least one person had take in him back, and it being one of the few important ones too. If Naruto made good time; they would get back in an hour. Or close enough to 'jutsu' to the gates. "Do you think you can make it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was close to passing out again, "yeah if you hurry! Tell Tsunade that there are 10 of Orochimaru's henchmen about two hours walk to the Norther border. No time for explanations-" Sasuke passed out. Naruto moved faster, he was in range in 5 minutes. After a few words to the gates guards, he teleported straight into the hospital's main lobby. Right in front of a dumb struck Sakura.

two days later

He stepped up to the nurse's counter; Sakura answered Naruto's concerned facial expression. "No Naruto; he still unconscious. You can see him if you want to, though."

Naruto pulled the pink haired young women gently away from around the counter. He then pulled her into a quick gentle hug; then released her before she could protest. Sakura straighted out her uniform. She was wearing the same doctor's white coat and scrubs as always. "I'm happy his back too." She had calmed down. She was force too. She had to moved on. But only after her last near death experience involving Sasuke's sharingan. She had finally come to terms with the lost of her first love. "You shouldn't hug me like that, people will talk, Naruto. Lee and I already have enough rumors going about about us!"

"I know, but you're one of my best friends too, Sakura. And i don't care if people see-"

"I just agreed to date Lee, remember?" she snapped. Then gently said. "He might not take it well, i don't want to hurt him. He has been clingy since Sasuke's return."

They had started acting like close family from their lost, then closer since he came back. It was only the second hug that didn't end up having a bruise or a hand print on his golden face.

He continued, "I know... but my ANBU exam is tomorrow, and-"

"Oh, yeah. You're nervous, Huh?" she said sisterly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke returns Chapter 3

"Can you give me something, so i can finally sleep tonight?-" he begged, then flashed his baby blues with a pout.

"I shouldn't, Naruto? What if Tsunade starts the exam at midnight; she has done it before..." She stuck her index finger up into the air. "Don't put it pass her! She might have a mother-hen complex for you, like Iruka-sensei. But she'll definitely not make it easy on you-"

"I know that...!" he grouched back.

"Go sleep in the spare bed in Sasuke's room, like you have been since he's gotten here. And yeah i know you've been doing it, and it's fine. I'll wake you, if he comes out of it! Okay?"

"Why are you putting Uzumaki in the Uchiha's room, Hokage-sama?" a nurse asked disgruntled. Neither of the two women looking at the porcelain bear masked ANBU; who erected himself from a slouched posture as the Hokage walked in.

"Because Naruto is his best friend, and he's been sleeping here every night, impatiently waiting for him to wake up. Everyday he's at my door step asking for an update on Sasuke's condition." She looked irritated; she hated to have to explain her actions to her underly, but did anyways. "And if he wakes up in a different room, he'll ask to be moved anyways. This way..." she pointed at Sasuke. "...It's less trouble later."

Sasuke whispered in his sleep. "Naruto... I'm sorry...I..." The Hokage, the nurse, and the ANBU looked dumbfoundedly at the Uchiha. Did they really hear what their ears had just told them. Did the stubborn, stoic, self absorbed Uchiha just apologize to Naruto. The loud mouth, annoying, and vessel of a demon fox... in his Sleep. "I didn't want to Kill you... My brother said it was the only way to get the same type of sharingan... I'm sorry-" Sasuke sat up with a start, then fell back against his pillow in pain He quickly shut his ebony eyes at the light stinging him thoroughly. He had just noticed the others in his room. Sasuke kept his hears open. Waiting for some comment or another about what he just confessed. But hearing none; he decided to listening intently to what occurred after.

All three witnesses moved at once. Tsunade checked on Sasuke's condition. The nurse to Naruto's, and the ANBU hovered over Sasuke in case he tried to harm the Hokage, mask hiding a sinister smile.

Before Tsunade could yell at the ANBU, who was in her way, katana drawn at the ready. She was interrupted. "Kakashi, did you have to hit him with so many shuriken?" Iruka shivered at the memory of his beloved Naruto. "...With all those stars sticking out of him." Iruka screamed in a demandingly teacher's authoritative voice from the doorway at the ANBU. "Put that away, before you hurt someone." The ANBU lowered the weapon just slightly, at his former teacher's orders.

Kakashi laughed softly. He gently pushed Iruka in the room the rest of the way; by placing his gloved hand on the small of his boyfriend's back. He then shut the door behind him, quietly. "Ruka, if you continue to behave like that your going to faint, or get sliced up." He held his lover back, as he squirmed to get at the ANBU. The ANBU teleported to the ceiling, using his chakra to hold him in place; above Sasuke's bed.

"OUT!" Tsunade order. But refused to move. Except the nurse; she ran like hell.

Iruka manically said. "I'm not leaving Naruto!" 

"Iruka-sensei, he is sleeping, and recovering just fine. His Demon healed him easily after Sakura cleaned the wounds. He just needs to rest. He'll be released tomorrow afternoon... Iruka-sensei?" the person closest to being Naruto's father looked at his Hokage. "Naruto passed the test. He's a ANBU now." She pointed to the fresh tattoo on Naruto's left exposed muscular deltoid. Forever marking him as an Elite Ninja of Konoha. "Try not to baby him so much. Okay!" Iruka tried to protest, but was being escorted out by a horny Kakashi. "I need to talk to Sasuke... Alone." She sighed, "Kakashi,"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Keep him busy for at least one hour." She was the Hokage, and so added. "That's an order, Kakashi; do whatever you have too to keep him from this room!" she stated with a grin.

"Tsunade, how could you-" but Iruka's mouth was trapped by Kakashi's soft masked one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Returns chapter 4

A moment later Kakashi broke the awkward kiss. "I've never liked hospitals, but after this next hour; I just might have to change my mind." he giggled. While dragging a fully protesting, flushed teacher behind him. Kakashi was too engrossed in the thoughts of unmentionable things to do to Iruka; to hear his complains.

The ANBU stayed sitting on the ceiling reading Volume 5 of Jiraiya's smut novels. She was already running out of patients, and so left him alone.

"Naruto's an ANBU now?" Sasuke asked, rather shocked a minute later as Tsunade checked his vital signs.

"Yes. While you were off trying to be an Avenger and kill your murderous brother. He was working everyday to protect the village, train worst than Rock Lee; and above all, find 'You.'" she sighed, changing her train of thought. "Did you do it? It that why your back?"

"No, i didn't kill him. Orochimaru beat me too it; fucking bastard. And now, i don't want to talk about it." He looked over at Naruto; who was softly snoring, and looking rather angelic. He eyed the tattoo, which was perfectly healed by the demon fox. "Orochimaru wasn't ever going to tell me either, about my brother's death. He knew if i found out, I'd leave..." he said bitterly. "...So now what am i am to do?"

"Well, for now much needed rest. Then tomorrow or as soon as you heal enough; you will start your punishments for becoming a traitor-" Sasuke cringed.

Wide eyed at the thought, "Am i going to prison?"

"No..." she added "Not that i can't take it back later, though... Show me your sharingan, Sasuke?"

He immediately obeyed. His eyes were a normal advance 3 specked sharingan. He blinked again and the black comma shapes melted into one with a red pupil. The tail on each toma-comma like shape-grew out then hooked back in at a sharp acute angle. They looked similar to a biological hazardous symbol. She said lightly "So... Orochimaru figured out a Forbidden Jutsu to change your sharingan, huh?" She turned serious and in a forceful low voice, "You will tell me, show me, and write down everything that has happen while you were under Orochimaru's control. do you understand?"

"Hai."

"You are now 'his' biggest threat, since your here in Konoha... and that makes you 'our' biggest threat."

"I-"

She cut him off, "Sasuke, you will have a 3 ANBU escort at all times, ALL TIMES. And Naruto will move into your house. If Naruto is on a mission then the ANBU will be called up. This arrangement will continue for at least 6 months. You will NOT leave the village for any reason, come death, war, or the End of Days; Got it? After the 6 month probationary period, we will talk again." She stood up, from her spot on Sasuke's bed. "I might... might; then let you start smaller D-rank missions... at some point... and i reserve the right to change, add or take away your punishments." 

"Yeah, deal... anything; and i knew I'd have no benefits or privileges." He said rudely.


End file.
